Songs of the Heart
by Liz12
Summary: P/T Songfic. Pan is back and sparks are flying between her and Trunks. But, are they good sparks or not? Chapter 2 'Running Away' now up!
1. Up and Gone

Lookit, a brand new story, and a Trunks/Pan songfic at that!  Isn't it grand?   It's gonna be fairly long, too, cuz I'm planning on using every song from the CD.  I've even got it planned out.  I'm so damned organized.   And for those who might be following my other stories,  don't fear!  I shall still keep updating those as well.  

Tip for the day:  Don't go sledding near brick walls.  They hurt on impact.   Don't ask me how I found that out, it's rather embarrassing.  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragonball Z or Hoobastank…although there are some cute guys from both I wouldn't mind getting my hands on….and if you've not heard this CD, it is awesome.  Go get it.

Just in case you can't figure it out, **_song lyrics_** are **_bold _**and **_italicized_**.  

Chapter 1:  Up and Gone

Clear blue eyes stared at the moon overhead, eerily reflecting the light on the now-gone sun.  Dende had restored the moon a few months after Goku had disappeared.  It had been six years since then, and still no one knew where Goku was.  Trunks, who was indeed the owner of the blue eyes, suspected that his father really knew but just refused to tell.

            The moon was quarter-filled.  Quarter moon was Trunks' favorite phase, when only one quarter could be seen but that part burned so brightly it gave the impression of fullness. 

            _Like Pan.  _Trunks thought to himself.  Images of the raven-haired girl danced through his head.  It had been two years since any of them had seen her, as she had been on tour with her grandfather Satan for that long.  They were traveling the globe, hosting martial arts competition and holding workshops.  Trunks knew it had been hard on Gohan and Videl to be separated from their only child for so long, but some one had had to go with Hercule, and Pan willing volunteered.

            Trunks believed, no, he knew that there were ulterior motives for Pan to run away.  She had possibly taken the disappearance of Goku the hardest.  Trunks thought this because he was the one Pan had come too for comfort.  Late at night when he heard a tapping on his window, he had known who he would find floating there, with tears struggling not to break over lids.  Pan was not the type to show many emotions in public, but one on one she would sob her heart out.  Trunks would always pull her in with open arms, and listen while she recounted her 'grandpa Goku' stories over and over again.  Trunks didn't mind; he himself had become fairly close with the man, being both Goten's father and the year they had been in space together.

            But Pan…Pan had been crushed when Goku had left.  Everyone knew, deep in his or her hearts, that Goku would not be coming back this time.  Pan however, refused to accept the fact that her dear grandfather was gone.

~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~

"He can't be gone, Trunks!  He wouldn't just leave us like this!"  Pan yelled, the day after Goku disappeared.

              "Pan, listen.  If he's gone, you know he did it for us.  He wouldn't just leave, you're right.  But wherever he is, he's there for a good reason.  But you need to realize that he is gone, and he might not be coming back."  Trunks replied.

            "NO!  HE'LL BE BACK!  He can't leave us!  He can't leave…me."  Pan finally broke down.  Trunks silently pulled the younger girl into his arms and held her as the tears poured down her face.  A few tears of his own spilled out of his eyes and dropped into her glossy locks.  Eventually, she had fallen asleep, but Trunks had been unable to leave her side.  He had stayed there all night, by her side.

~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~

            That was the first time Trunks had felt anything different towards Pan.  Unfortunately, it had taken Trunks longer to actually realize he felt different.  And by that time, it was almost too late.  Indeed, Trunks was still not sure if he had been too late or not.

            Trunks grinned ruefully.  Who'd have thought that he, Trunks Briefs, the most eligible bachelor in the world, would be sitting on his parent's roof, alone, pining after a girl he had know his entire life?

**_Staring at the white above,_**

**_Can't tell if I'm alive or am I dead?_**

**_Or is it in my head?_**

****

**_(Where'd I go wrong?)_**

Had he gone wrong?  He must have, because he was sitting here, awfully lonely.

**_Staring at the white above_**

**_One day I closed my eyes_**

**_Then here I am_**

**_A cold, unhappy man_**

****

Well, he certainly was cold.  Winter did that to a person.  And he supposed he was unhappy.  He was pining after a girl.  But, was he really a _man_?  

I've come to realize the life I have 

**_I hate, the pulse I need slowly fading_**

**_Until I've lost it all_**

**_I've been waiting for an inspiration _**

**_For a chance I never got to take_**

**_Before it's much to late_**

****

**_(Where'd I go wrong?)_**

****

Maybe he didn't hate his life…entirely.  Certainly, there were aspects of it he didn't like.  But hate?  He didn't hate it.  As for the chance he never took, that was fairly obvious.

Where's that boy who used to run? 

**_Could it be he's up and gone away?_**

**_He seems so far away_**

**_And all the things I could have done_**

**_ Could it be they've up and gone away?_**

**_They seem so far away._**

****

Idly, Trunks did wonder where that sneaky brat of an eight year old, constantly pitting one parent against the other, had gone.  If he'd angered his father, he could run to the lab for his mother, confident she would calm the nerves of the Saiyan prince.  Or, if he annoyed his mother, he could take refuge in the Gravity Room, knowing his father would distract his mother long enough for her to forget her anger.  That kid was light-years away.

Feels as if the boy in me 

**_Has left and been replaced with a cheap and bitter_**

**_Imposter of myself_**

**_I must find the one that used to be_**

**_Approach him slow, don't be afraid to say_**

**_"Can he come out to play?"_**

****

**_(Where'd I go wrong?)_**

****

Bitter…maybe he was bitter.  Everyone else seemed to have a someone to come home too.  His parents had each other, Gohan had Videl, Goten had Marron, Bra had Ubuu…those last two couples were happily engaged, by the way.  Vegita had practically blown up Capsule Corp. when Bra and Ubuu had started dating, and when they announced their engagement…oh boy.  Japan hadn't had an earthquake like that since…well, Vegita had arrived in the first place.

Where's that  boy who used to run? 

**_Could it be he's up and gone away?_**

**_He seems so far away_**

**_And all the things I could have done_**

**_ Could it be they've up and gone away?_**

**_They seem so far away_**

****

**_Staring at the sky above_**

**_I've found a chance I'm finally going take_**

**_I've learned from my mistakes_**

****

**_(Where'd I go wrong?)_**

****

He had learned from his mistakes.  His chance was coming home tomorrow, and he was going to try that chance.  He knew where'd gone wrong, and he was going to fix it.

Where's that  boy who used to run? 

**_Could it be he's up and gone away?_**

**_He seems so far away_**

**_And all the things I could have done_**

**_ Could it be they've up and gone away?_**

**_They seem so far away_**

****

**_(Where'd I go wrong?)_**

****

Trunks stood up and stretched.  It was late, and everyone was meeting Pan and Hercule at 10 the next morning.  He was not aware of the coal black eyes that had been watching him during his entire stay on the roof.  

            Vegita couldn't say it aloud, but he really was proud of his son. He knew more about Trunks that anyone suspected, and knew what Trunks had been thinking about up on the roof. And he liked the Son girl.  He had known the problems the two had been having before she left, and was glad Trunks had finally decided to do something about it.  He chuckled softly to himself.  The next few weeks should be interesting.


	2. Running Away

I'm updating!  Woot!

One thing I would like to say, I love Texas.  I'm from Texas.  My family has lived in Texas since the 1700s.  But, it is occasionally fun to make fun of Texans, cuz we have such a stereotype.  And no, we do not ride horses to school.  The closest things to a horse in my high school's parking lot were Ford Mustangs.  (But the jerky guy in this chapter is based on a guy I really know here…he's so annoying and he thinks I'm his best friend…I can't get away!)

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ/GT or Hoobastank.  But everyone should own a copy of this cd.  It rox my world!

Chapter 2:  Running Away

            Pan sat by herself in the back of her grandfather's private jet.  They were finally heading home after their two-year world tour.  It been a lot of fun, going around the world, doing workshops and at large dojos and throwing competitions afterwards, always with the victors fighting Hercule, who had always 'let' the students win.  Pan herself had never actually competed; she had stuck to just exhibitions.  Despite being the granddaughter of both Hercule and Son Goku, quite a few people had laughed when she walked into the ring.  Pan, who had stopped growing when she was fifteen, had to admit she probably didn't look too ferocious at 5'3" and 110 lbs.  However, she was ¼ Saiyan (not that anyone knew that) and that was more than enough to put her well above humans.  Very quickly would the laughing stop.

            Pan smiled.  By far her favorite fight had been in America.  Texas, to be exact, outside of Houston.  All those people walking around with those ridiculous hats, and those big old smelly trucks… but anyway.  She had been warming up outside the competition arena, and she saw the guy she was supposed to be exhibiting with across the way.  He had a few of his student with him.  At one point, they had all turned and looked at her, then burst out laughing.  Pan hadn't really cared about the laughing but the students, who were all teenage boys, but the laughing by the teacher  had really irked her.  Pan, who was actually very good at keeping her Saiyan pride in check, let it take over.

            When they entered the ring, the man as still smiling.  "Well, little lady, I reckon you don't speak English, being a Jap and all, but I'll still tell you.  I fully expect to win, seein' as I'm a man and you're just a little girl.  I don't care how famous you are, that doesn't mean you can fight.  But this'll still be fun, 'cause you're quite the little looker, aren't you?"  his eyes swept over her small yet developed frame.

            Pan was trying very hard not to blast this guy into oblivion.  But, that would be too easy, so she'd just humiliate him.  She adopted a face of what she hoped was quizzical confusion, as if she hadn't understood what he'd just said.  The guy just chuckled again. "I knew you couldn't understand me!"  Fortunately, the bell had rung at that time.  Pan just stood there, watching the jerk.  He had adopted a fairly decent stance, but Pan was not worried.  She was still better.

            "Hah, scared to fight me, eh, little lady?  Fine, I'll start."  With that, he charged.  Pan continued to stand there, watching him.  Two seconds before he punched, Pan stepped out of the way.  The guy stumbled and almost fell.  He turned around and glared.

            "Sneaky little devil, ain't yeh?  Fine, dodge this!"  And charged again.  Pan dodged again, but this time left her fist at stomach level.  What the audience saw was the guy impale himself on Pan's fist.  Waves of laughter broke out.  The jerk regained his balance, breathing hard and red in the face.  

            "You bitch!  I'll get you for that!"  And he charged _again._  This time, Pan turned and kicked her leg, but made it appear once as if the man had charged head on into her waiting foot.  The audience was howling.  While the man was bending over clutching his chest, Pan elbowed him between the shoulder blades.  He fell like a rock.  The audience erupted into cheering and applause.  The just stared up at Pan.

            "How on Earth did you beat me?  You're just a girl!"

            Pan just shook her head down at him.  "You moron.  _Never_ underestimate your opponent.  And yes, I _do _ speak English."  She turned away, acknowledged the cheering, and walked backstage.

            Pan smiled.  Yeah, that was a lot of fun.  From the congratulations she'd gotten backstage, that guy was not popular in the Texas  martial arts circle.  She'd make sure everyone back home hear that story.  

            She was happy she had gone with her grandfather for these two years, but she had also missed everyone back home.  And she was definitely looking forwards to being able to train again.  She'd occasionally flown away from their hotel and actually trained on her own in the past years, but that had been difficult in the more crowded areas.  But finally, she would be able to train openly again.

            One of her grandfather's personal flight attendants came into Pan's cabin.  "We will be landing within the hour, miss.  Your grandfather would like you to join him soon."  She said.  Pan smiled.

            "Thank you Yuki.  Please tell him I'll join him soon."  Yuki nodded and left.  Only an hour away from being back with her people .  The ones who knew her heritage.  Those that loved her.

            _Trunks_.The name popped into her head before she could stop it.  Pan closed her eyes, the smile wiped off her face.  She still remembered what had happened the day before she left.  Well, duh, of course she still remembered.  Like she was likely to  forget _that_ anytime soon.  

~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~

            She had gone to Trunks, to say goodbye to him alone.  Of course, Bulma had thrown a Farewell Pan Party, because that's what Bulma did.  She invented stuff and threw parties.  But Pan had come back to talk to Trunks alone.  She wasn't sure what she would say, but she felt she had to say something.

            Trunks had opened his window at her knocking, but hadn't pulled her into his customary hug.  "So, you're leaving."  He'd said to her.

            "Ummm…yeah.  You've known that for awhile now."  Pan had answered, not sure why Trunks was acting so strange.

            "But, you're really leaving."  Trunks had repeated, staring at her.

            "Yes, I am.  What's your point?"  Pan asked.  This was not going how she had expected it too.  What was wrong with Trunks?  Trunks didn't respond.  "Trunks?"

            He turned to look at her.  There was something in his eyes that said she'd never seen before, but what was it?**__**

****

**_I don't want you to give it all up_**

**_And leave your whole life collecting dust. _**

**_And I don't want you too feel sorry for me_**

**_You never gave us a chance to be._**

****

"Trunks?  You're really kinda beginning to scare me."  Pan murmured, moving in closer to her lavender haired friend.

"Pan, what am I too you?"  Finally, a response.

Not the one Pan was expecting though.  She took a step back.  What are you talking about?  You're my best friend, Trunks.  Are you worried that'll change while I'm gone?  It's not.  We'll the same once I get back."  Pan said.**__**

****

**_And I don't need you to be by my side_**

**_And tell me that everything's all right._**

**_I juts wanted you to tell me the truth._**

**_You know I'd do that for you._**

****

            "But what are you leaving?  What are you running from?"  Trunks had said harshly.**__**

****

**_So why are you running away?_**

**_Why are you running away?_**

****

            "I….I'm not running from anything Trunks.   What do I have to run from?"  Pan stammered, although her eyes clearly showed that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

            "You're running from all of us Pan.  You're running from me,  your parents, your memories.  After all this time, you can finally get away from your grandfather.  After everything we've done for you…after everything _I've _done for you…" **__**

****

**_I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice._**

**_And I was the one who was lifting you up_**

**_When you thought your life had had enough._**

**_When I get close, you turn away, nothing that I can do or say_**

**_So now I need you to tell me the truth_**

**_You know I would do that for you._**

****

**_So why are you running away?_**

So why are you running away? 

****

"Trunks,  I'm not running!"  Pan yelled. "I'm just going with my grandfather on a tour.  It'll only be two years."

"So you're going to replace on tour with another?  Replacing the memories, because they still tear you apart to think about.  Who are you trying to forget the most:  Goku, my, or you."  Trunks' voice was like ice.**__**

****

****

**_Is it me?  Is it you?_**

**_Nothing that_**

**_I can do_**

**_To make you change your mind._**

****

            "I don't want to replace any memories!  Not of Grandpa, not of myself, especially not of you!"  Pan cried, a tear slipping down her face.

            "Then why are you suddenly leaving?"  Trunks yelled.**__**

****

**_Is it me?  Is it you?_**

**_Nothing that_**

**_I can do_**

**_Is it a waste of time?_**

****

            "Because I want too!  Why are you acting like this?" Pan said, her voice shaking.  She had not expected such an attack like this.  

            Trunks apparently finally noticed the look in her eyes, and his face softened a bit.  "I….it's just that…."**__**

****

****

**_Is it me?  Is it you?_**

**_Nothing that_**

**_I can do_**

**_To make you change your mind._**

            "Just don't bother anymore Trunks. I came here to say goodbye to my best friend that I'm not going to see for two years, and instead I get verbally assaulted.  Good bye Trunks,  I'll see you later!"  With that, Pan stormed to the window and launched herself out. **__**

****

**_So why are you running away? _**

**_Why are you running away?_**

**_(What is it I have to say?)_**

****

            "Pan wait!"  Trunks rushed after the girl.  He thought about following her, but inevitably it would have come down to a fistfight, and Trunks didn't want to attract the attention of Gohan, Goten, and his own father.  

            "Damn.  That went horribly.  Why couldn't I just tell her why I didn't want her to leave?"  Trunks murmured to himself miserably, leaning up against the window frame.  _I guess I was just afraid to tell her that…I love her._  **__**

****

**_So why are you running away?  _**

**_(To make you admit that you're afraid)_**

**_Why are you running away?_**

****

~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~ 

            Pan, of course, had no idea what had happened with Trunks once she had flown out of the window.

            Pan shook her head lightly to clear away that awful memory.  She had been mad at Trunks for a while, but had eventually gotten over it.  She finally decided he was just being a typical guy.  She gathered her things, preparing to join her grandfather.  It was time to go home and face the music.


End file.
